Fate
by angelmoonlight
Summary: Ash co. find a dark, potentially dangerous cave. Ash recklessly tries to check it out. Can Misty knock some sense into his thick head? CHAPTER 4 ADDED.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Pokémon is mine

Disclaimer:Pokémon is mine.You can't have it.Waaa, just kidding!I thought I'd try a

different approach to writing a disclaimer cuz sometimes, it's the most

creative part of the fic.

…Oh BTW, Pokémon's not really mine.Don't sue!

A/N:Let's see, excuses, excuses…ah!Here's one!I wrote this really late at night, so I

dunno if it's that good or not.Everyone's ages are the same—don't flame.Hey,

that rhymes!Okie dokie, here we go!

Fate:Part One By angelmoonlight 

"Give me that!"Misty shouted as she tore the map from Ash's stubborn grip.

"Misty!We're just a little bit turned around, that's all!"Ash argued.

"Yeah, on a big irritating, monotonous circle!Ash, we're lost!"Misty shot back.

"No we're not!"

Yes we are!"

"No we're not!

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes we—""Hey guys," Brock interrupted."Check this out."

Ash and Misty stopped arguing to see what Brock was looking at.They were standing at the mouth of a dark cave.

"It's a cave," Ash said, stating the obvious.

Brock grabbed the map from Misty and began scanning it.

"Which cave is it?"Misty asked.

"It's that one Misty, right in front of us," Ash said stupidly."Uh…Misty?"He could have sworn he saw smoke coming out of her ears.

"ASH!"Misty exploded."HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?!"She exclaimed as her head swelled to ten times its normal size."I MEANT THE NAME OF THE CAVE!"

Ash had since fallen over backwards to avoid the wrath that was Misty's head.

"Wha--?It's not on the map," Brock stated confusedly.

Misty's head deflated."Huh?How can it not be on the map?"

"Who cares?I wanna know what different types of Pokémon there are in there!"Ash said as he proceeded into the cave.

"Ash, wait!"Misty yelled, annoyed."It could be dangerous!"She ran in after him.

"Hey guys, wait up!"Brock yelled as he hurried to catch up.

All three of the travelers had unfortunately missed the "DO NOT ENTER" sign that had been tossed into the nearby bushes.

(Insert suspenseful music)

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N:Was it too short?Owels.Togepi's whereabouts will be revealed in the next

chapter.As of now, TR is not in the fic, but if I find room, maybe they'll make

their usual appearance.Please R & R!Well…you don't have to.*sniffley* 

But I think I might find more time to review other fics if ppl find time to review

mine.I luv y'all!


	2. Part 2

Fate: Part Two

Fate:Part Two By angelmoonlight 

Misty had now caught up with Ash, though Brock was still a ways behind.

"I hope Togepi's okay with Nurse Joy," Misty thought aloud.

"Misty, you worry too much," Ash stated."It's just a little check-up."

Ash actually admired how motherly Misty was toward the little egg, though he'd never admit it.

Just then, something caught his eye."Did you see that?"He asked.

"See what?"Misty glanced over to where Ash was pointing."There's nothing there, Ash."

"But I was sure I saw something…there, look!It's a Paras!I'm going to capture it!"Ash exclaimed as he ran after it.He looked behind him."Misty, hurry up!"Ash called playfully.

Then Misty saw it.The passage had been blocked off due to a monstrous hole on the other side.

"Ash, watch out!" Misty screamed, but it was too late.Before he even knew what was happening, Ash had crashed through the blockade.Misty tried to grab onto Ash, but lost her balance and went tumbling in after him.Both hit the ground with a sickening thud and didn't move.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N:Wowzers, that was way shorter than it looked on paper.Owels…again.I'll try to

make the next parts longer.And I hope all you Togepi haters are happy.I'm not

one myself, but it just didn't fit in.Maybe next time, egg dude!^_^


	3. Part 3

Fate: Part Three

Fate:Part Three By angelmoonlight 

"Mmm…" Ash moaned as he slowly awoke.He was assaulted by a massive throbbing in his head, as he tried to remember where he was.He surveyed his surroundings and tears sprang to his eyes as he rested his gaze on a still unconscious Misty.She had a huge gash over her right eye and looked quite pale.Ash searched for her pulse…and found it, but it was very faint.

"This is all my fault.Misty warned me that this cave might be dangerous and now she's hurt because of my carelessness."

"Pika pi!"

Ash looked up."Pikachu?"He said dazedly.Then he heard Brock's voice."Pikachu, did you find them?""Pika!"Came the reply.

"Brock!"Ash yelled."Ash!"Brock leaned over the edge of the hole."Are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine, but Misty looks bad.She needs a doctor!"Ash said with sudden assertiveness."Please Brock, get help and take Pikachu with you!"

"Okay Ash, I'll be back as soon as I can!"Pikachu hung back for a few seconds and looked worriedly at the pair before scampering off.

Ash pulled himself over to where Misty lay.

"Misty, please wake up!" Ash pleaded.A tear rolled down his face and landed on Misty's cheek.Her eyes fluttered open.

"Ash?"She said weakly.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Misty.Brock's gone to get help."

Misty slowly propped herself up and began shivering violently.Somewhat uneasily, Ash reached over and wrapped his arms around her.Grateful for the warmth, Misty relaxed in his embrace.

After a few minutes of silence, Ash spoke up."Misty?"

"Yeah, Ash?"

"I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

"For not listening to you, for being so stupid…you don't deserve to be stuck down here with me."

"Ash, I…it's okay.What's passed is passed.There's no use crying about it now."

"I guess, but—" "Ash, don't make me use my mallet!"

Ash looked at her with mock fear, then smiled."If only you'd done that in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess."He challenged her.

"Oh, so now it's my fault, is it?"Misty asked, somewhat irritated.

"Sure, why not?"

"Because it's _your_ fault, Mr. Pokémon Master!"

"Hmm…I wonder if that Paras is still up there."

"Hey, don't go changing the subject on me!"

"All right, fine.Let's just say it's all Brock's fault and leave it at that."Ash stated decidedly.

"Right!Of course Brock's to blame!"Misty agreed.

They both burst out laughing.Misty wiped an imaginary tear from her eye.Ash had never really noticed how beautiful her eyes were…how beautiful she was.Misty had stopped laughing now, and returned Ash's gaze, batting her eyelashes.Ash blushed slightly, and looked away, but Misty put her arms around him and pulled him into a soft kiss.She was relieved when he put his arms around her and began kissing her back.This went on for several minutes, until Misty broke the kiss and went limp in Ash's arms.

"Misty?"Ash said, panicked.

She'd fallen unconscious again.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N:I tried to make this part longer…this isn't my usual type of fanfic.It's not very descriptive, and once again I close with an "owels."^_^;


	4. Part 4

Fate: Part Four

**Fate:Part Four**

**By angelmoonlight**

"Misty?!"Ash was starting to sound hysterical.He had been trying to wake Misty up for the past five minutes."What am I gonna do…?"

"Ash!Misty!"Rang out a voice from above.

"Brock!Hurry!"Ash yelled back.

He heard people talking.They were voices of people that knew what they were doing.They were quick and professional as they attached a harness onto a man who was then lowered down into the abyss.Ash watched in a daze as the man went and carefully picked up Misty and was brought back up.A few seconds later, Ash found himself being carried out as well.

"Don't worry.Everything's going to be okay," he heard someone say, but the voice sounded far away.He didn't remember anything after that, for he'd passed out.

"Ash?"Came an unfamiliar voice.

Ash yawned."Go away, I'm trying to sleep," he said groggily.

"Ash, do you remember what happened?"

"Huh?"Ash asked confusedly as the events of the previous night slowly came back to him.

"Oh God, Misty!Is she all right?"Ash demanded.He began to sit up, but the doctor pushed him back down.

"Whoa, take it easy.You've got to rest."

"But—" "You're girlfriend's got a concussion and a few broken ribs, but she's going to be fine."

"She's not—" Ash began, but then stopped himself and began to digest the information the doctor had just given him."She's okay," he thought.

"Can I see her?"He asked pleadingly.

"Not right now.You were lucky to walk away with only a few bruises, but you need your rest."The doctor left the room.

Ash slowly got out of bed and went to the door.He watched the doctor walk down the hallway and as soon as he was out of sight, he quickly snuck out.He walked down the hall, not really sure where to go until he saw Brock and Pikachu exiting a room a few feet from where Ash was standing.

"Pika pi!"Pikachu shouted happily.Ash winced as the little rodent jumped into his arms.

"Hey, Pikachu," Ash greeted his partner.

"Ash, what are you doing out of bed?"Brock demanded.

"Please Brock, I have to see Misty!"

Brock sighed."All right, but only for a minute."

Ash entered the room and went over to Misty's bed.He leaned over and kissed her now bandaged forehead, then he sat down in a chair next to the bed and took her hand in his.After a few minutes he fell asleep.Brock walked in then, but decided not to disturb the two and left.

"Ash?"Misty woke him.Ash didn't think it was possible, but he was actually getting sick of hearing his own name.

"How do you feel, Mist?"

She winced."That's the problem.I feel everything and it really hurts!"

"I guess I got off easy," Ash said guiltily.

"Don't start with that again, Ash."

"I'm sorry, I just wish none of this had ever happened."

"…None of it?"

"Oh…well, you know what I mean.I…I really love you Misty."Ash smiled.

"I love you too, Ash," Misty cried happily as they painfully hugged.

"Ow—" Misty complained, but Ash silenced her with a kiss.

"You're leaving?"Mrs. Ketchum asked

"Yeah, Misty's fine now so we should get moving again," Ash said sadly."I'll miss you, Mom.""I'll miss you too, sweetie.And don't forget to change your—" "I know Mom, I will.Bye!"

"Bye, Mrs. Ketchum!"Brock shouted."Thanks for everything!"Misty added.

"Bye, everyone!"Yelled a teary-eyed Delia Ketchum.

And so after recuperating from the accident, our heroes embark on a new adventure that will probably lead them into a brand new cave with a brand new hole to fall into!

THE END

A/N:Kay, I know that kinda sucked, but I've been really busy lately and couldn't find the time to write a good ending.-_-;Gomen…I'll try to make the next one better, whenever that may be.For those of you who read my bio, you know I _hate_ to write!But n e wayz, TTFN!^_^


End file.
